


Ko's broekn Kokoro

by Himiko_Yumeno



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Komahina - Freeform, Like very short, M/M, Short, Sob Story, crackfic, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiko_Yumeno/pseuds/Himiko_Yumeno
Summary: Komaeda finally confesses his feelings to Hinata.





	Ko's broekn Kokoro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke btw.

**Ko's broekn kokoro**

 

It was sunny day. Komemeds was outside, lookig for Hinatte.   
"hello ko." Said hinat  
"Ohayo senpai desu doki ding dong kawaii doki hope!!" said potasium oxygen in response. Dey were stabding under an animu tree.  
"sugoiii... kokoro desu kawaii dokii, cabbage-samaaa~" asked komeme.  
"what is it hopeslut-kun?"  
"D-daisuki hinat-senpaiii!!! Ding dong ching kokoro doki doki!! sugoii hope!!" moaned the meme out loud.  
hajimeme looked at rhe sidewalk. he didn't kno what 2 say. suddenly chiahua kissed hinats.  
"who dis gay fucker" asked chihua while spitting at potasium oxygen  
"idk" said hinatte  
komaeda's kokoro was br0ken. he got rejecred by his crush!!   
"hey chihia wanna do the frick frack?" hinatjime was undressing chiak.   
"Sure :^)"   
Komeme watched as the 2 did the frick


End file.
